


I'll Distract Him

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternate universe- rich kids, aw, awkward jim is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Pavel Chekov’s best friend has its ups and downs. On the upside, he’s filthy rich and actually a genuinely nice person. (This results in great christmas presents and subsequent guilt on Jim’s part.)</p><p>The bad? Jim has to constantly hear him talk about his relationships. All. The. Time.</p><p>This month it’s Leonard McCoy, the med student at Ole Miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Distract Him

**Author's Note:**

> The last AU in this series.  
> Of course...the series is called "30 AUs" not "30 One Shots" for a reason....  
> So...anything could happen, couldn't it?  
> *wink*

Being Pavel Chekov’s best friend has its ups and downs. On the upside, he’s filthy rich and actually a genuinely nice person. (This results in great christmas presents and subsequent guilt on Jim’s part.)

The bad? Jim has to constantly hear him talk about his relationships. All. The. Time.

This month it’s Leonard McCoy, the med student at Ole Miss. “Really, we aren’t officially together yet, but it’ll happen soon enough. We write each other letters all the time and he’s such a sweetheart. Everyone expects it. He’ll be home next week for the party, so you have to come.” Pavel speaks to Jim whilst looking at the mirror the whole time. He fixes his hair and turns to Jim finally. “You will come, right?”

Jim groans. Pavel’s parents, uber rich folks from Russia, are stiff and totally formal with their parties. They usually end up being mild fun, but Jim doesn’t want to go to once again be judged by people in tuxedoes. “Fine, I’ll go. But I get to do my own hair this time. We are not reliving the gel fiasco of 2009.”

Pavel rolls his eyes at Jim’s obstinate requirement but he claps anyway and bounces up and down. “Great! Oh, you and Leonard will be such great friends, I can feel it!”

-

Jim stands awkwardly just behind Pavel (slightly to the left) as he socializes with the rich community of the greater Atlanta area. He tries his hardest not to burst out laughing at the Russian accent which always gets thicker and thicker at these events. Jim supposes the kid feels the need to blend in with the rest of his family. He was too young when they moved to really to have retained the accent much beyond a slight coloring of his words, but the rest of them have thick accents. So he fakes one in company.

Suddenly Pavel is grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the herd. He’s got a slightly crazed look on his face. Typical. “We have two emergencies.” He states matter-of-factly. “We need to do something about this.”

Jim raises his eyebrows. “What emergencies?” He’s not really concerned. This is typical Pav. Everything is an emergency. 

“First of all, Hikaru Sulu is here. I was not planning on that.” Pavel points over to where the sleekly dressed teen stands with his parents, both of whom are wearing traditional Japanese garb. Jim wants to die because of course Pavel’s one long running crush would show up after being absent for nearly two years. “Second, Leonard McCoy is here about an hour and a half earlier than I projected. He’s supposed to be just outside of “fashionably late” not right in the perfect zone. All of my careful planning is falling apart.” Pavel puts a hand to his forehead. “Help.”

Jim groans and grabs Pavel by the shoulders a bit roughly. He gives him a bit of a shake because that’s really the only way to deal with a frantic rich kid. “Come on, Pav. You got this. Go talk to Leonard and then I’ll distract him while you deal with the Sulu problem.” He smacks his friend’s ass. “Go get ‘em, tiger. I’ll be right behind you and all that jazz.”

Pavel grins nervously and starts striding across the room with all his usual catlike grace that makes Jim feel like a donkey with concrete feet on a daily basis. Suddenly, as if they know Pavel is making his approach, the crowd parts. Jim nearly faints.

Just beyond them is the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen in his whole life. Brown and hair and a trim but muscular figure all finished off with lips that are so plush Jim can practically feel against his own. And he likes what he feels. (Well, not really feels, but imagines vividly.)

Then he turns around and Jim’s eyes nearly pop out of his head ogling this guy’s ass. He normally keeps a low profile at these parties, but he just has to talk to this guy. Jim musters up his courage and starts having imaginary conversations in his head to prep himself for their meeting. He’s ready for this.

It all comes crashing down, though, when he realizes that Pavel is hugging the guy and calling him “Darling.” Because of course this is Leonard McCoy, the med student he’s never seen a picture of. 

Pavel giggles and clings lightly to Leonard’s elbow. “This is Leonard McCoy. Leonard, this is James Kirk.”

“Call me Leo.” He sticks his hand out and smiles a bit.

“Jim.” Jim takes the hand and tries to ignore the warmth that radiates from where they touch, even after the shake has ended. “Nice to meet you, Pavel talks about you all the time.”

“All good things, I hope.”

Pavel titters and smacks Leo’s chest. “Of course, Leonard! What bad things are there to tell?”

Jim sees the slightly pained look pass over Leo’s face and he feels bad for the guy. Pav can be a bit...overwhelming the first time you meet him in person. “Pavel, don’t you have something to attend to with some Japanese diplomats?” He effectively rescues Leo with a significant look shot in his friend’s direction.

“Oh! Yes! Sorry, Leonard. I’m going to have to leave you in Jim’s capable hands for right now, I’ve got people to see.” He takes his hands off of Leo and smiles his party smile. “I’m so sorry.”

Leo waves him off “It’s fine. Go do your thing, I’m sure Jim is perfectly capable of entertaining me.” He winks at Jim and Pavel rushes off.

Jim, meanwhile, is feeling slightly lightheaded from the wink and the fact that he’s probably going to be with Leo all night if he knows Pavel. Which, sadly, he does. He rocks awkwardly on his feet. “So.”

“So.”

Jim coughs and grabs a drink from a passing waiter. He down it in one gulp. “How are you liking the party?” He blurts out.

Leo shoots him a weird look, holding his own mostly full drink gracefully. “It’s fun. Can you even legally drink, kid?”

“Technically, no. But we both know that high society is above the law. Don’t worry your pretty head.” Jim smacks himself internally at the douchey way he’s talking.

Leo nods and takes a sip from his drink. He shoots Jim a look over the rim of his glass that is terrifying and arousing all at once. “Sucks that you aren’t high society, then.” He winks again and Jim starts to wonder if he’s got a twitch. The brunet adjusts his sleeves to reveal bone-shaped white gold cufflinks.

“How on Earth do you know that? Have we met before?” Jim starts going through the embarrassing moments in his life, sure that if he met Leo, it was definitely during one of those moments. That’s the way his luck usually works out.

“No. You must understand, though, that I’ve lived my life at these parties and I know what outsiders look like. Even seasoned ones like you.” Leo tips his glass. “I’m afraid this means you can’t drink. If your parents don’t own a large portion of the city, you don’t get to drink under twenty one.”

Jim shrugs. “The Chekovs are basically my parents at this point. I think I’m fine.” He hears the music slow down and he glances towards the dance floor where Pavel and Sulu are now dancing together and talking animatedly. He makes a snap decision. “Do you want to dance?”

“I guess. Looks like I’ve lost Pavel at this point, anyway.” Leo gestures over to the couple. 

“Yeah, pity.” Jim breathes out as he’s puled into a waltz.

Leo turns them around the dance floor with all the typically poise of a child from wealthy parentage. Jim feels dizzier than he did that time he rode the same carnival ride fifteen times in a row. “You’re a really good dancer, Bones.” Jim wants to punch himself.

“Bones?”

Jim shrugs. “I noticed your cufflinks earlier.”

The look on Leo’s face is completely unidentifiable to Jim and he’s completely not okay with this situation. It feels like he’s under a microscope. Leo seems to shake himself out of it after a few moments. Jim gets lost in the hazel eyes and sharp jawline and perfect cheekbones and- “Are you okay?” Leo suddenly looks worried.

Jim snaps to attention. himself out of it. “Yeah! Why do you ask?” He forces a grin onto his face.

“You looked sort of out of it for a second there. It was just a med school response.” Leo shrugs.

“Neat.”

Neat.

NEAT.

Neat? Jim could kill himself. That didn’t even make sense. “I mean, wow, that’s really interesting. Med school, huh?”

Suddenly Jim’s lips are being covered by Leo’s and it feels exactly like he imagined, if not better. “Stop stuttering, kid. It’s unbecoming.”

Jim stumbles over his own feet and tries to talk, but finds himself unable. The older boy just laughs and holds him up. “Uh, thanks.”

Leo just kisses him again, this time more of a peck than an insistent smashing of lips. “It’s the least I could do to get you to stop embarrassing yourself. I also enjoyed it quite a bit.”

Jim feels guilty, he really does, because Pavel’s been talking about this guy for a month and now Jim is making out with him at a party Pavel invited them both to. Then he looks over at where his friend is dancing with Sulu and sees that they aren’t dancing anymore so much as shoving their tongues down each other’s throats.

So he really doesn’t feel that bad. “Well, I do appreciate the help.” He grabs Leo’s hand, completely intending to emulate Pavel and Hikaru in a more private setting.

**Author's Note:**

> feeback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
